Cracking Satoshi
by XxX-angelrisa-XxX
Summary: This is mostly comedy where Risa plans revenge and Satoshi, well.... just read and review! SatoRisa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything that can't be seen in the manga and anime belongs to me.

Satoshi got up from bed. _Ouch _he thought. His head felt like it's going to burst and he was sweating like crazy. He removed the damp sheets around him and reached for his alarm clock. 4:30. _I'm never gonna fall asleep again. Better get ready for school _he thought. He forced his way to the bathroom to dress but the "dizzy spell" shot through him. _Curse low blood pressure._ After dressing he quickly helped himself with cereals and coffee. He quickly fixed it and went on his way to school.

He was still absorbed in his own thoughts when a solid object bumped to him. He saw a flash of brown hair and realized that he bumped into the least person he would like to meet. _Harada Risa._ Being the complete gentleman that he is, he held out his hand to help her. She took it anyway and she brushed off the invisible and unrecognizable dirt from her skirt.

"Women" he muttered under his breath. He quickly turned around and resumed his walk to school.

"Wait! Hiwatari-kun!" he heard Harada shout. _**Shout**_. He cursed and turned around to face her. "What is it Harada-san?" he said in a much calmer voice that doesn't really reflect his mood. "I haven't thanked you yet," she said. Satoshi mentally shouted. He turned around and left her. "Wait!" she called from behind. But before she knew it, he was gone.

Risa P.O.V.

I stood there gaping at his back with my mouth forming an 'o' shape. What an arrogant jerk. He didn't even listen to me. I sure would have my revenge this time.

I really love this couple and I appreciate reviews. I'm beginning with the next chapter which is Risa's revenge. So watch out for it!


	2. Chapter 2

This is where the funny stuff happens or so I think they are. I'm not really good in writing humorous stories but its better if you'll tell me how it was by reviewing! If anyone's wondering, they're 17 years old in this story and they're in college. Some characters are mine.

XxX-angelrisa-XxX

**Revenge**

Risa P.O.V

I walked to school still feeling angry. I really hate Hiwatari-kun. He bumped to me or was it I who bumped to him? Oh who cares? We bumped into each other then he just left me standing there. What a complete gentleman and I was being sarcastic. Anyway, better find Riku.

I walked alone which was really weird because I'm so popular in our school but I'm not proud about it. Who would like boys following you around like dogs and waiting for you in every corner? Not to mention having hundreds of letters inside your locker every morning. I know that having your own fan club is really cool but I think it's too much. I walked to my locker and saw none other than Mr. Gentleman himself, Hiwatari-kun. I readied the paper bag I got and placed it under my locker using one hand. I opened it with my other hand and out fell the love letters to the bag. I'll bring this home and me and Riku might read it there. Or she's probably busy with Niwa-kun. Without a second thought I threw the letters to the trash can.

I went back and began the slow process of fixing my books. While doing it, I thought about Hiwatari-kun. I wonder what I can do to have revenge. I smiled. Cracking up the ice will do.

"Ne, Sato-chan!" I smirked when he flinched. "You have no authority to call me by any nickname you made Harada-san," he said with his back facing me. "I don't Sato-chan? But I'm your girlfriend!" I said loudly earning gasps, screams and even giggles from a little audience that we attracted. "You are not my girlfriend." He said through gritted teeth. "Why did you kiss me this morning then?" I asked mentally congratulating myself on a job well done. "I did not kiss you this morning Harada-san and I have will never do that to an airhead like you." He said fists clenched. This statement was the one that cracked me up but I managed to get a hold of myself. "Well, we can arrange that can we? Didn't you tell me on our date last night that you'll tutor me honey?" I asked pouting.

"Oh, I don't think tutoring will be effective especially when it concerns you and your brain." He said. "Don't worry dear, I don't have a problem with my brain. I think it's you who needs to go to a doctor, forgetting last night's events too easily," I said waiting for the moment that he'll crack up. Some of the people around us whooped. I can now imagine a vein on his head, indicating anger. I just can't wait. "We did not meet last night," he said. "Don't tell me you can't remember that nice feeling we had when we did it?" I said grinning evilly. "I can't remember because we did not meet last night. How many times do I have to say that?" he said clearly getting annoyed while I'm enjoying every part of it.

"Don't tell me you exchanged me for somebody else, hun," I said pretending to be angry while actually laughing inside my head. "And who might that be?" he replied. "Let's think, how 'bout Marietta (A/N this character's mine.)?" I asked. Even though I feel like my face is going to crack, I can't help smiling. Some of the people listening said 'oohh' and 'ahh'. Nobody can ignore that. Marietta is just the ugliest and fattest girl in school. Not to mention dumbest. That might've angered him because the next moment he was shouting at the top of his lungs. "I'm not going out with Marietta and YOU!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MINGLE WITH MY LIFE GET IT? AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" he bellowed and left. The crowd around them dispersed in small groups muttering to themselves. I just stood there with my jaw hanging open. Did he just shout at me? Yes he did. I smiled. Everyone was curious as to why I'm smiling and laughing my head off when the 'oh so famous' Hiwatari-kun shouted at me. I couldn't help thinking 'cracking him up was easy'.

Is it stupid or what? Because if it is, I won't try to make humorous stories anymore. Please review!


	3. Silent Sanctuary

Sorry if it's like a month after I last updated this story. I've just been busy with school work and other stories. I hope you'll like this chapter. By the way, the rest of the chapter will be about romance and a pint of teenage angst. That is, if Risa survives Satoshi… haha…

Warning: This chapter might be a little confusing because from humor to… well, just read…

Please review…

Because they are loved… enjoy!

Sayonara

angelrisa

Silent Sanctuary

A warm summer breeze met Risa Saturday evening. It's been a week since that incident with Sato-chan. Wait a minute. What did I just call him? Anyway, why am I even thinking about him? There's a party going down the beach. Better go there or Riku'll kill me.

Risa trotted down the beach in a spaghetti strap dress and mini skirt. Inside her outfit, she's wearing a bathing suit. Might swim for a little while. About ten meters away, the sound of the music can already be clearly heard. As she neared, she can see the figures of people dancing to jazz music. She entered the small cabin and looked for her sister.

She spotted her in a table with Niwa-kun and waved. They saw her and waved back gesturing her towards their table. "Good thing you attended," said Riku. "I heard about a certain incident involving Hiwatari-kun." Riku twirled her glass of lemonade as she looked at Risa with a raised eyebrow. "So?" she asked.

"So what?" asked Risa. They began to chuckle and it was a few minutes before they calmed down.

"Anyway," said Riku composing herself. "Speaking of the devil, here he comes." The three of them looked where Riku was pointing and Niwa-kun got up to greet his best friend

"He won't kill me would he?" asked Risa looking nervous. "I didn't really mean to embarrass him there."

"Well, maybe he won't kill you. He'll probably embarrass you too." Said Riku and Risa gulped.

"You're not much help." She said and Riku laughed.

"I'll take that as a thank you," said Riku, who continued on twirling her glass.

"I'll take a walk," said Risa. "Take care of yourself," said Riku smiling at her. Risa smiled back and went out to the beach. A soft breeze met her outside and she brushed away the hair that went to her eyes. She sighed and continued walking.

She walked until the sound of the wind drowned the sound of the music of the party and until the cabin is a little bit far and hard to see. Risa sighed again and sat down on the warm sand. Her mind drifted to Dark-san and unshed tears began falling to her cheeks. The sand below her darkened as her tears of sadness continued to fall and she began to sob silently. She looked at the dark sky and remembered how Dark used to fly in the evening and how she excitedly opened her window expecting him to come down and talk to her.

Unbeknownst to her, someone is watching her behind a big rock. Satoshi frowned when he saw the sobbing girl. She looked so frail that if you touch her she'll break down to pieces. But still, Satoshi has his pride. He won't forget what she did to him. No one ever dared to embarrass him like that. And still, at the back of his heart, he deeply cared about that girl. He's not used to her crying because of something useless like Dark. He liked the way she brought light and life to him. Satoshi would've died with a cold heart if it wasn't for her. Satoshi made up his mind and made his way to Risa.

Risa was still crying her heart out when she heard soft taps on the sand behind her and looked up to see the intruder. Risa looked at Satoshi with puffy eyes and his heart nearly broke down to pieces. Pain flashed through his face but he quickly composed himself. "Harada-san. What are you doing on a night like this crying your eyes out? If I'm not mistaken, your twin sister is having a party by the small cabin on our left," he said.

"What are you doing here, Hiwatari-kun?" Risa asked ignoring Satoshi's question. She looked down at her feet and played with the sand. Satoshi gritted his teeth. He wouldn't admit the truth that he likes her because that would hurt his reputation. They were really opposites. Noisy, extravagant and cheerful Risa and a quiet, dull and simple Satoshi just doesn't match. He looked down at her and grabbed her arm. "I'm going to show you something."

Risa blinked in curiosity and just followed Satoshi. She blushed when she realized that Satoshi is now holding her hand. Satoshi took her further down the beach and this time, Risa could barely see the cabin. After about five minutes, they arrived at a little cave that was covered with vines. Risa only realized this when Satoshi let go of her hand, crouched and disappeared inside the cave. Satoshi offered his hand and Risa gladly took it. She followed him through the dark tunnel and arrived later at a small chamber.

Risa gaped at the marvelous scene in front of her. There was a pond with water lilies and plants around it. There were no fish in the pond but it looked beautiful as it is. There was a tiny bridge that led to a bench where you can relax and sleep. The roof of the chamber is full of stalactites and the floor with stalagmites. These weren't the only beautiful thing in the hidden chamber. Behind the bench stood a swing which can handle two people. It is old but Risa thinks that it's the most wonderful thing inside the chamber. It has pictures engraved on the handle and on the sides. Risa moved closer to it and admired its beauty. Behind her, Satoshi smirked.

Satoshi moved towards her and said, "This is my secret place. Since this place is only for sad people, I brought you here." Risa nodded and looked at him beaming, "Thanks Hiwatari-kun, this place is beautiful. It cheered me up." Satoshi sat on the swing and patted the space beside him, "Sit down." Risa sat down and they became silent once more. Risa was thinking about the beautiful place and why Satoshi brought her here. Satoshi was thinking about Risa and his feelings towards her.

After a few minutes, Satoshi felt Risa bump her head to his shoulder and he looked at her only finding out that she's already asleep. He smiled a genuine smile and pushed her bangs at the back of her ear. He put his arms around her shoulders so that she's resting her head on his torso. He lay his head down and slept.

Yes, I know… it's not that good but it's the best that I can. Sorry for the late post. I started this story 2 months ago and I only updated it today… anyways… hope you enjoyed!

Review…

Watch out for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Please review… They are very much appreciated. people… please review. This chapter is long… for me…

What?!

When Risa opened her eyes, she saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes gazing down at her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes with her fists. Her eyes were all puffy and her nose is already red and hurts. She blushed realizing that she was lying on Satoshi's lap and that he was looking at her. She got up and nervously said, "Ohayo Hiwatari-kun, ano… what time is it?" Satoshi laughed on the inside while looking at her face. Her eyes were all puffy and her nose is red. Her hair is also a mess. "Ohayo Harada-san. The time is," he looked at his watch, "five a.m."

Satoshi watched in amusement as Risa's eyes opened wide open and her jaw fell. "What?" she shouted thinking about what Riku and her mom might be doing now. Satoshi smirked as she straightened herself up in haste and looked at her surroundings. She remembered the previous night and relaxed. "Nothing happened," she muttered to herself. Satoshi just sat there and Risa looked at him curiously. "Could you please take me home? I'm not used to walking on the beach," she said and Satoshi nodded.

They walked out of the chamber and into the tunnel. They walked for a few minutes before Risa saw a beam of light outside and ran to the exit. A cool morning breeze welcomed her. The sun was shining brightly but the temperature is not hot. She looked longingly at the ocean and ignoring Satoshi, she removed her clothes and she was left wearing her swimsuit. Satoshi looked away blushing. The poor boy wasn't used to girls so when he felt his face heat up he turned back and walked towards a rock where he sat down.

Risa ran towards the water and dived. The water was cool and Risa, being a good swimmer enjoyed the water. She floated on her back and remembered Satoshi. "Eeeek!" she exclaimed swinging her arms like she was drowning. Satoshi thought that she was drowning so he ran to the water and dived. He quickly swam to Risa's direction worried to what might happen to her. Risa twitched when she felt something holding her tightly on the waist. "AAAHHH!!!" she screamed again and Satoshi's eardrums felt like bursting.

"Be quiet Harada-san or I'm going to drown you," said Satoshi in a cool voice. "Can't you see that I'm trying to get us both on land," he said again bending his head to avoid Risa's flailing arm. He tightened his hold and whispered, "Harada-san." Risa felt his breath on her neck and she shivered. She allowed Satoshi to drag her back to the sand and they both lied there. It was after five seconds when Satoshi carried her bridal style and Risa blushed badly but she was still curious on why Satoshi tried to 'save' her.

"Ano… Hiwatari-kun?" she said when Satoshi dropped her gently on the rock where he just sat earlier. "Hn?" replied Satoshi sitting beside her and Risa moved a little to the left to give way for him. She looked at him and admired him. The sun was shining on his face and his features were all perfect. The water dripping from his face made him look hot and Risa reddened only more. His hair was sticking to his forehead yet he looked as great as ever.

"Ano… Why did you 'drag' me here from the water?" she asked making hand quotations on the word 'drag'. He blinked and she looked at the water. "You were the one who looked like drowning to me. You were flailing your arms like a mad woman," he said blankly and Risa thought that it was cute. "Oh," she replied.

Silence covered them once more and Risa stood up to put on her clothes. She removed the sand inside it and put them on. She wrinkled her nose. She smelled like salt and decided to make a mental note on taking a shower right after she goes home. She remembered the time and her eyes became as round. "Okaa-san!!!" she shouted startling Satoshi. She ran towards home while Satoshi shook his head. Satoshi stood up and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He followed Risa walking and much calmer than she is.

After five minutes and several shouting, Risa arrived at the gate of their house. She opened it quickly and rushed to the door. When after five seconds that she ringed the doorbell and nobody answered, she resorted in hitting the door with her fist. She cringed in pain and pressed the doorbell again. "Hai!!!" a clearly annoyed voice answered from the inside. Risa froze. What will she say to her sister? Why the hell did she bang in the door without an explanation? Before she could hit her own head on the door, it opened and revealed an exact replica of her only with shorter hair. The so called 'replica' put its hands on its hips and towered over Risa. "What the hell were you thinking?" Riku looked behind at the clock, "It's five in the morning! Where the hell did you go? I've been worried sick!"

Risa glared at her sister, "You look like you've slept comfortably this evening." Riku glared back at her, "Whatever. All I know is that," she grinned an evil grin. "Harada Risa!!" a voice that made Risa freeze shouted. She looked over at Riku scared. Riku only smiled back. I'll get you for that, mouthed Risa and Riku only gave her a thumbs-up. A brown-haired woman that looked very much like Risa only much older appeared at the doorstep. She pointed inside, "Get inside," she said through gritted teeth. Risa trudged inside and she heard the door bang close. She closed her eyes and prayed.

Outside the gate of the Harada residence stood Satoshi, smirking. He enjoyed the scene just a few seconds ago. He shook his head and walked to his apartment. He badly needed a bath. He shrugged and reached up to push his glasses only knowing it wasn't there anymore. Great, he thought. Now I have a reason to buy contact lenses. He mentally slapped himself and continued walking only noticing that his watch wasn't there anymore. This is so annoying, he thought.

He entered his tidy apartment or mansion a few moments later. Satoshi went to the stairs carefully, not wanting to dirty the expensive furniture his father gave him. He was beginning to smell like sea water and he wrinkled his nose. He went to the bathroom for a shower.

At the Harada Residence…

I was an awkward moment. Risa was seated on the couch while her mother and sister were standing in front of her. Her father sat on the opposite side reading the newspaper. He looked like he doesn't care which Risa was thankful for. She looked fearfully at her mother then glared at Riku, who was still grinning from ear to ear. Her mother glared harder at her and said in a strict voice, "Explain," Risa sighed and began her story.

"Okay," she started trying to calm herself. "Last night was Riku's party so I attended. Obviously I will 'coz she's my twin sister," Her mother rolled her eyes at this. Risa continued, "When I got a little bored, I decided to walk by the beach. I eventually fell asleep and end of story." Her mother eyed her suspiciously. "Can you explain why you smell like seawater?" Risa's eyebrow twitched and Riku grinned. "When I woke up this morning, the ocean was so beautiful so I decided to take a swim." Risa felt proud of herself for telling such a believable lie.

"Fine then. Just call before you do something like that. You didn't even meet me and your father at the party. And mind you, that was our welcome home party." Her mother sighed and shook her head. Risa sweatdropped. She has absolutely no idea that the party last night was a welcome home party. She knew that her parents are gonna come but a welcome home party that she doesn't know of? She just shrugged and dragged her feet to her room.

She was about to lie on her bed but the smell of her clothes made her go to the bathroom. She removed her clothes and turned the tap on. She got the soap and poured a little into the bathtub. The smell of lavender took over the place and Risa breathed the aroma in. She removed her clothes and stepped on the tub. She relaxed and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and Riku's voice said, "May I come in?" She replied 'hai' without opening her eyes. She heard the toilet seat bang close and creak when Riku sat on it.

"How can I help you my dear, bad sister," Risa teased and at this, Riku laughed. "Okay, I didn't mean to enjoy it when okaa-san scolded you. It always happened to me anyways," Riku chuckled loudly and Risa opened and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," reply Risa. "So what really is your intention?" Risa reached for the shampoo and poured a little more than she used to. She rubbed it into her scalp.

"Tell me the truth," Riku said excitedly. Risa sighed and said, "What I said in the living room was the truth." Riku put her hands on her chin and scratched her imaginary 'mustache'. "Hmm… What you said in the living room was the truth. But I saw your eyebrow twitch when you said the truth. And your eyebrow only twitch when you lie," said Riku a little too excited for Risa.

Risa slid lower to the tub. Am I really that transparent? Stupid eyebrow. Why do you always twitch when I lie? It's not like my fault. Grrr… She slid lower and lower until the water reached her chin. I have no idea about what she's talking about. Yes, I have absolutely no idea. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," said Risa sinking lower.

"Hmm…" Riku leaned to look at Risa. She scrutinized her and Risa felt like she needs to sink a little lower, and lower, and low- "Ha! It's obvious that you are lying. C'mon Risa. All you need to do is to tell me the truth. Don't worry. The truth shall never escape the walls of this bathroom," said Riku spreading her arms. Risa sweatdropped. "Ano… Fine. The truth is I took a walk then I met Hiwatari-kun then he took me to a beautiful place then we took a swim this morning," she said it in one breath and too fast and Riku stared at her absorbing the information.

Riku grinned at her. "Okay." Risa slid lower into the tub. "I'll leave you to peace dear, little sister."

Done!

That was long….


End file.
